


The Night Before Graduation

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Angst, Genderfluid Character, Goodbyes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: They have one night left. One night before Randy will forget everything, one night before Nomi will go back to being a book and will get passed down to the next ninja.They don't want it to end.





	The Night Before Graduation

Dinner is silent. Both of Randy's mothers are out. Randy requested that they leave them alone for the night, and they respected it - had sensed that it was important for them to be alone.

Randy almost regrets that. The silence is deafening.

The last week, they had been avoiding the topic of tomorrow's event. But now it needed to be brought up.

"Are you going to regret all of this?" Randy blurts.

Nomi, fork halfway to his mouth, freezes at the question. Slowly, delicately, he sets down the fork. "Of course not. I may be upset that it has to end, but I will never regret it."

Randy forces a smile. "That's... Good."

Nomi fiddles with his napkin. "I would ask if you will regret it, but..."

No way for him to regret something he won't remember.

"Yeah," Randy says, agreeing with the unsaid statement.

Nomi sighs shakily, sinking down in his seat. His form morphs, this time out of stress rather than usual boredom. "Even if you don't remember it, I will always love you."

The words strike Randy's heart, wounding him because he  _won't_ remember. He won't remember anything of being with Nomi. He reaches out, his trembling fingers falling on Nomi's steady ones.

"Even if I don't remember it, I will always love you."

* * *

There's a gap in Randy's memory. It has been there since his high school graduation.

Watching his best friend get married, he wishes he could find love.

He knows he loved once. He knows he did. He just wishes he could find the person again, because he knows he still loves the person.

If only he could remember who it was.

 


End file.
